


The Offer

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can join me you know,” Kali says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



“You can join me you know,” Kali says, voice still rough with sex, and fingertips tracing softly along Laura’s collarbone. 

“I know,” Laura whispers, wistfulness tinting her voice. To join meant to finally surpass Talia’s expectations, to no longer follow the cookie cutter alpha life that was planned out at her birth. To make her own choices, to really feel success and failure. 

“You want to,” Kali purrs, kissing down her stomach. “I know you can do it.” 

“I know,” she repeats, a secret. She could do it, she could kill her last remaining family and finally be free of all of them. She could finally be free.

“Why not?” the taller alpha asks, nipping her hipbones.

The reason is caught up in knots, and try as she might, Laura hasn’t been able to completely detangle it. Not yet, there’s only a small certain fact: wolves don’t get happy endings.


End file.
